Masks
by K8BNimble
Summary: An unlikely costume lands Tony in the middle of an undercover Halloween op but could also lead him to a fairy-tale ending. Written for the 2012 Tibbs Halloween Fest.
1. Chapter 1 – Her Name was Tiffany

**Title:** Masks

**Disclosure:** I don't own either NCIS or the characters nor do I make money. I just like playing with them.

**Pairing: ** Gibbs/DiNozzo, Some light DiNozzo/others

**Words: **~15,500 (total)

**Rating:** at least hard R

**Warnings: **male/male sex (in later chapers), crossdressing, shaving, drug-related sexual assault (not overly graphic), adult language. Oddly enough, even with the warnings, it's actually a fairly light-hearted story.

**Summary:** An unlikely costume lands Tony in the middle of an undercover Halloween op but could also lead him to a fairy-tale ending.

**A/N: **This was written for Tibbs Halloween 2012. Canon through Dead Air – AU afterwards. These events happen just after Dead Air in lieu of the "Cracked" episode. So no EJ, no Port to Port, and someone still has both eyes.

Very special thanks to rose_malmaison for a fabulous and thorough beta only for the absolutely incredible artwork she created to go with this story but for a fabulous and thorough beta job. This story wouldn't be half as good without her valuable input. All remaining mistakes belong to me – I'm greedy that way.

She also created some absolutely incredible artwork with this story. Since I can't post art at , you'll have to check it out at my Live Journal (The epilogue has both images) or at AO3 (Chapter 1 and the epilogue). I have the same pen name in both places.

* * *

**Masks**

_Chapter 1 – Her Name was Tiffany_

"Hey, where's everyone at?" Tony wandered back into the bullpen juggling a cupholder holding four coffees. He still couldn't believe Gibbs had sent him on the coffee run. He must still be pissed at him for when he was late on Monday. Since it was only Wednesday, Tony assumed he'd be doing probie work for another few days yet.

Tony thought back to that morning as he sat the drinks down on his desk. Gibbs hadn't found it amusing that he was late because he'd lock his keys in his car at his date's place. He actually hadn't but the truth was more embarrassing so he made up the story about locking his keys in his car. When Gibbs had asked why he didn't use his spare to let himself in his apartment to get the extra set, Tony had lied. "Wasn't at my place."

It probably would have been the end of the story except Ziva had to open her mouth again. "What's her name this week – Bunny? Babette? Bimbette?" she had asked, her voice laced with a snarkiness Tony had gotten used to whenever another woman was mentioned. McGee had laughed. Gibbs had kept busy looking his computer looking as if he were trying to forget they all existed.

"Funny – haha – her name was Tiffany," Tony had responded while shuffling some papers on his desk to look busy. It wasn't a lie exactly. He did spend the evening with a Tiffany: Tiffany Case from 'Diamonds Are Forever'. There had been a James Bond marathon that Tony had stayed up late to watch. "She was tall, leggy with long, lush hair," he said, picturing Jill St. John in his head.

"Tony, when will you ever date a girl with a real name?" Ziva had asked in an exasperated tone.

Tony had become a little pissed that she wouldn't let up. She'd been needling him since the whole Jeanne debacle three years prior, like she had some right to know everything going on in Tony's life. It was smothering. He was aware that Ziva had some feelings for him but he just couldn't reciprocate after everything they'd been through. He cared about her but not the same way. She was right that he wanted something different now, but Ziva wasn't it. He didn't know what 'it' was yet, but it wasn't her. He didn't have the heart to actually tell her that.

McGee needled him as well but wasn't as persistent. He knew McGee thought Ziva and Tony should get together – he'd written about it in that damn novel of his. Tony thought McGee just wanted them together in order to get Tony out of the way with Abby. After all, who in their right mind would cheat on Ziva? Tony was aware that McJealous always thought something had happened between Abby and Tony before McGee arrived. Nothing ever had but Abby's flirting did little to reassure Tim, even now that they were seeing each other a little more regularly.

Tony hadn't actually dated anyone in some time but Ziva and McGee continued to assume he did. It was easier to let them live with the assumptions, otherwise there'd be more pressure from Ziva and he'd finally have to tell her to back off. That would probably ruin the team for good. Damned if he did and damned if he didn't. Assumptions let him buy time in the hopes she would find someone else to focus on. At that moment though, her assumptions had pissed him off.

"Oh, maybe like 'Ziva'," he had said in a mocking tone of voice. He knew that would stop her from getting too nosy even if he knew she wouldn't react well to his insinuation.

"In your dreams!" Ziva had exclaimed with a snarl and threw her letter opener at him. He had ducked as it flew past him and lodged in the bulletin board behind him. "I could snap your scrawny body in two like I heard Agent Cassidy once did."

Tony's anger had flared up at the reminder of Paula manhandling him in the office in front of everyone. It had been fine when the two of them dated and it was done in private but Paula had crossed a line when she had done that in the office. He still missed her but it had hurt that he had clearly felt more for her than she did for him. That was why he didn't want to get involved with Ziva. It would have been the same mistake in reverse. He was about to fire back but Gibbs beat him to it.

Gibbs had stood and yelled, "Hey!" Everyone had frozen. "I'm going to break all of you if you don't shut up and do your damn jobs." He had glared them all for a long moment and finally spat, "I'm going for coffee," before stalking away quickly.


	2. Chapter 2 – Poking DiNozzo

**Disclosure:** I still don't own either NCIS or the characters nor do I make money. I just like playing with them.

**See warnings on Chapter 1.**

* * *

**Masks**

_Chapter 2 – Poking DiNozzo_

Tony shook his head and came back into the present. He'd been in the doghouse since then. Gibbs barked at him and gave him the most unpleasant tasks while McGee chuckled about Tony having to do probie work again. Gibbs also handed Ziva some unpleasant chores as well in retribution, but not as bad as Tony's had been. Gibbs was keeping him on a very short leash. He'd been the target of that famous Gibbs laser glare more than usual. Tony couldn't look up without seeing those blue eyes trained on him. Not only that, Gibbs had managed to interrupt every personal phone call Tony had tried to make, walked in on every conversation he tried to have with other NCIS personnel and kept him late after releasing the other two. Hell, he hadn't even been allowed to use the head without Gibbs following him in after a minute. He'd been smacked on the head no less than five times in two days. That was a record, even for him.

It had been over 48 hours of that kind of treatment and Tony hoped that either the weekend would end it or they caught a big case soon. Of course, since Halloween was actually on the upcoming weekend meant they'd probably get called in for some weird case. God, he hated Halloween.

For now they only had the crappy security job for Rear Admiral Pike and his annual Halloween ball that evening. At least the party was mid-week so maybe it wouldn't be a late night. Playing security guard was bad enough, having to dress up for it was a different kind of hell altogether.

Each year a different alphabet agency got the honor of providing security – this year it was NCIS's turn with an FBI team as back-up in case an emergency turned up. Had he mentioned he hated Halloween?

He sat the tray of coffees down, pulled out the black coffee and sat it on Gibbs' desk.

McGee was smiling at him. That didn't look good. Tony handed him his vanilla latte before sitting Ziva's on her desk. He turned in time to see McGee opening the lid and looking inside suspiciously.

"I didn't spit in it, McParanoid."

McGee hesitantly took a sip and acknowledged it seemed okay. "Thanks, Tony." He took a bigger sip.

As Tony was sitting down, McGee interrupted. "You're supposed to go down to Abby's Lab."

"Why?"

"It's about tonight's security detail. Our costumes are here." Tim smiled broadly again. Tony knew something was up.

Tony put his head on his desk. "Have I mentioned how much I hate Halloween?"

"Yeah, Tony, a few times. Anyways, I got mine."

"You an Elf-Lord again?"

"No. The Rear Admiral's party is fairy tale themed so all the costumes are based on that."

Tony groaned. "Fairy tales? How did we get stuck with fairy tales? The FBI got to do movie characters last year." The previous year had the FBI as the lead agency and CGIS as the backup. Tony hoped next year when it was NCIS's turn as back-up, it wouldn't be the MTAC team that had to go since they'd only have to provide a few agents. "I'd have been a great James Bond," he said wistfully.

"Not Tony Manero?" McGee chuckled. "You made such a good one."

"Hardy har har." Tony shook his head trying to forget that costume.

"Anyways, I think the fairy tale theme isn't that bad. I sort of like my costume," McGee said.

Tony leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. "Let me guess…Pied McPiper? McHansel? Jack and McBeanstalk?"

"No…Captain Hook." McGee lifted up a pile of red, black and white clothes that Tony assumed was the costume in question.

"Don't you have to lose a hand for that?"

"Actually, Abby's rigging the hook so I can carry my gun in it without anyone knowing I have it."

"What's Ziva going as?"

"I am going to be Pussy Boots," Ziva's voice carried as she came back to her desk swinging an epée in front of her – slashing it through the air. She had a plumed hat on her head and a pile of clothes in her left hand. She was grinning as she swashbuckled her way across the bullpen. She was clearly happy with her costume.

Tony and McGee stared aghast at her and then both burst out into laughter.

"What – is that not the character? The cat with the sword? This way I can have a weapon available. Besides, the boots will allow me to carry many knives."

Tony was bent over in tears, crying from laughter. "I can…'t…Puss…It's Puss…Puss and…Boots. HAHAHA! Whew!"

Ziva stared curiously at him and then turned to McGee. "What did I say?"

McGee turned beet red and said, "I uh…I'm going go…be somewhere else." He quickly exited the room.

Tony took a deep breath. "Ziva, you just made my whole day."

"What? Why?"

Tony considered answering but realized he liked his balls where they were. "Ask Abby."

Ziva squinted and then said, "Fine. I will, later. You should see her now. There aren't many costumes left."

Tony stood up and wiped the tears from his face. "I don't get why we have to dress up. Why can't we be dressed as NCIS agents providing security?"

"The Rear Admiral's orders. He doesn't want his guests being off put by agents. To be honest, I do not understand why he has a party like this. Adults dressed up like children's characters does seem sort of juvenile."

"I thought you liked your costume."

"I do – but I prefer to play 'dress up' in a more intimate setting," Ziva said as she leaned forward on Tony's desk suggestively. "It's more fun." She put the blade of the epée just under the first button of Tony's shirt.

"Hey, watch where you poke that thing," Tony said eyeing the blade carefully as he pushed it out of the way.

Gibbs came around the corner then and said, "Poke DiNozzo on your own time, Ziva."

"Boss – that just doesn't sound right." Tony looked over and couldn't help noticing the slight half-smile on Gibb's face. Tony enjoyed it when he could amuse the boss. He hoped it meant he would soon be out of the doghouse.

Ziva lowered her epée down and picked up her coffee of went back to her own desk. She didn't seem at all ashamed at getting caught. "Gibbs, why does the Rear Admiral have this party? Why is it so important?"

Tony remembered this was a new experience for both Ziva and Tim. The last time NCIS had this duty was when Kate had just started. McGee hadn't been working full-time with them then.

"According to the Rear Admiral, it's an opportunity for leaders of the military, government and various other important organizations to relax anonymously," Gibbs explained but he sounded annoyed. "With no media, photography or cameras allowed, guests can let down their guard. The costumes allow for even more anonymity. The money raised from the tickets is donated to charity anonymously and only select personnel are invited. I don't understand it but it's been held for 30 years."

Tony knew Gibbs hated the whole thing but he kept quiet because they did raise a substantial amount of money for charity. The tickets were extremely expensive and could be purchased by invitation only unless you were a special guest of the Rear Admiral.

"It's almost like a bacchanalia," Tony thought aloud. Both Gibbs and Ziva looked at him in disbelief. "What? I did go to college. I can understand big words," he said in his dopiest voice.

"I guess I'm not surprised you know _that_ word, Tony," Ziva said flippantly.

"Yeah – that's what I'm called - party man on campus."

"I thought you were called 'Sex Machine'? Gibbs asked, straight-laced.

Tony felt the blush coloring his cheeks.

"Really?" Ziva asked. "I must have missed that on your dossier. What does one have to do to earn that title?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Miss Pussyboots?" He grinned at Ziva trying to suppress his embarrassment. He then turned to Gibbs and said, "Thanks for the reminder, Boss."

Gibbs nodded at him with a half-smile threatening to break out on his face. He picked up the coffee Tony had left him and took a sip. Tony thought he just did that to hide the smile. He felt some vindication.

When Gibbs sat the drink down, he asked, "DiNozzo, have you gotten your costume already?"

The man was looking at him oddly. Tony couldn't read his expression. "No. I just got back with the coffee."

"Well, let's go then. I think all the other teams have gotten theirs. Won't be much left to choose from."

As Tony walked out, he realized Gibbs was beside him, accompanying him once again. "Boss, I can go myself."

"Yeah? And?"

Tony didn't answer. It struck him as odd that the coffee run was the only time in the last couple for days Gibbs had let him go anywhere alone.


	3. Chapter 3 – Getting Into Costumes

**Disclosure:** I still don't own either NCIS or the characters nor do I make money. I just like playing with them.

**See warnings on Chapter 1.**

* * *

**Masks**_  
_

_Chapter 3 – Getting Into Costumes_

"TONY, TONY, TONY! I can't wait to see you in this!" Abby squealed in greeting. She was dressed in her usual black skull and crossbones tee shirt, and a black mini skirt with black leggings and knee high boots.

Tony looked at what seemed to be the only costume left in the XL pile. There were only two other costumes, both in the Small pile, which would never fit, so he picked up the only option that was left. It seemed like there was too little material to be a costume. When he lifted it he swore it looked like something Abby would wear.

"What is this?"

"Little Red Riding Hood!" Abby said. "You are going to look so hot in this."

Tony stared at the red dress, with its small red cape and black corset, and gaped. He turned to look at Gibbs. "You've got to be kidding."

"Should have been here sooner. Looks like the only thing left in your size." Gibbs took a sip of coffee but Tony could swear he saw the man smirk.

"I was getting coffee! At your request. How did I know that's when the costumes…" Tony trailed off beginning to think he'd been set up. "Really? Are you that pissed at me?"

"Don't look at me. If you had been here ten minutes ago you could have been Prince Charming," Gibbs chuckled.

"Who's is that going to be?"

"Balboa. And don't even think about trading with him. No one wants to see that," Gibbs said.

Tony was going to argue but changed his mind. Gibbs was right. Balboa's almost translucent skin might blind people in a costume this skimpy. "I'll go find another costume," Tony said and began to head out.

"No time. Have to be ready in an hour." Gibbs's voice pulled him up short.

"I can't do this," Tony whined to no one in particular. He already knew Gibbs would make him.

"Tony! Yes, you can. You did that undercover op in Vice, right? This isn't so different except you're not looking for a serial rapist," Abby said, rubbing his shoulder in sympathy. He glared at her to shut up. He'd never told anyone but her about that. He sure didn't want to have Gibbs know about it.

"That the one with the slinky green dress?" Gibbs asked Abby. She nodded.

Tony's head turned toward him and gaped.

"Your file had pictures. It was a good color for you," Gibbs said with little expression in his voice.

Tony blushed deeply at the knowledge that Gibbs had already seen those pictures. He took a deep breath.

Abby patted his shoulder. "Tony, you'll have the mask on. No one at the party will know it's you," she said reassuringly.

"Except the other agents."

"Except them," she agreed with a half nod, half shake of her head. "Yates is going as Peter Pan, if that helps."

"That's different."

Gibbs chimed in with, "Moran's going as Old Mother Hubbard."

Tony held the short red dress up against him. "Unless Old Mother Hubbard ran a whorehouse in that shoe, it's still different." He grimaced. If he were lucky, the black feathery trim at the bottom of the red skirt would go halfway down his thighs. He didn't think he'd be that lucky.

Gibbs opened a drawer next to where he was standing and threw a pair of red boxer briefs at Tony. "Wear these."

"Hey…these are my…"

"And Abby, get him some of those," Gibbs interrupted him and pointed to the thigh-high stockings she was wearing. "And appropriate shoes. The entire outfit has to be right. Vice Admiral's rules." Gibbs actually smiled at him. It wasn't a broad one, it wasn't a half-smirk, it was just a pleasant smile which Tony knew didn't bode well. It reminded him of McGee's smile earlier and he it dawned on him that McGee already knew what Tony's costume was going to be.

"I don't think they have size 13 stilettos!" Tony quipped.

"Don't be so sure," Abby said as she reached under her table and pulled out a shoebox. She opened them to reveal a pair of modified platform Mary Janes, studded with large silver wolf buckles and ankle straps. "Not exactly stilettos, but close."

It finally hit Tony. Gibbs really had set him up. He must have been really pissed on Monday. He wasn't sure why. Tony had been late before. Maybe he knew Tony had lied to him. That would piss Gibbs off. And Gibbs would make him pay for that.

Vance walked in. "Gibbs, need you upstairs." He stopped and looked between Tony holding the dress up and the shoes in Abby's hands and shook his head. "You're braver than I thought, DiNozzo. Or maybe dumber."

Tony winced. "If I do this – then we're even, right?" he asked Gibbs, hoping Vance realized it wasn't Tony's fault.

Gibbs hesitated as Vance watched them expectantly. "Even for what?" Gibbs asked back, indicating in his own way that all would be forgiven if Tony allowed this, but also knowing Vance wouldn't understand any of that.

Gibbs and Vance headed out of the lab, and Tony heard Vance chuckle and say, "I want a picture of that." Gibbs responded. "Sure," just before the elevator doors dinged shut.

"He hates me." Tony said looking at his 'undercover' outfit.

Abby winked. "I so don't think so. Come on, you'll be the hottest Red Riding Hood in there. You know, you really should use a depilatory to make this work." She yanked him back into her office to get supplies needed.

**_GDGDGDGDGDGDGD_**

**_GDGDGDGDGDGDGD_**

"McGee has his…ugh… gun in his hook and…oof… Ziva gets to carry a sword, UHHHHHH..." Tony gasped as the material of the corset was tightened.

"Suck it in, Tony. Got to tie this corset up." Abby was pulling with all her might.

Tony was sure he'd pass out from lack of oxygen by the time the night was through.

He had showered and used the bottle of Nair that Abby had given to him. Her instructions had been "All over." He knew the dress was short sleeved and the top would dip lower than where his chest hair started so he acquiesced all while thinking of ways to plot his own revenge. Could one substitute a non-caffeinated Caf-Pow?

She had to have known about this beforehand. No one brought women's shoes that large just in case. He thought the same thing as he slid on the red thigh high tights.

He wanted to be angry but they were moving so fast he didn't really have time. Abby was being very insistent that he look right – even down to adjusting the off the shoulder top properly and adding kohl eyeliner and a lightly colored lip gloss.

The hood would stay up and hide his earwig, so they opted to not have him wear a wig. The mask was the last piece to put in place.

In truth – it was a beautiful mask and Tony wondered where it came from. It was made of dark red leather with a black overlay scroll design. The edges were scalloped and the corners at both the top and bottom of the mask fluted out to extend coverage. There were no additional decorative elements like feathers, pearls, or beads. It was elegant and well crafted.

"Remember my friend that makes the voodoo masks? He also does all sorts of other types of mask. I borrowed a whole bunch from him for tonight. They are soooo cool. I wish we could wear them every day!"

"What's Gibbs dressing as?"

Abby paused. "Not sure. He had his own costume for tonight." She finished touching up his lips. "There, all done." She stepped back. "Oh…wow…"

"It's awful, isn't it?"

Tony felt uncomfortable. He had had to crossdress a time or two for Vice but never felt like he pulled it off well, even if others told him he had. He was a tall man with a manly figure. He couldn't figure out how he could make it work. This would probably prove to be even more humiliating than the Tony Manero costume. He'd never live this down.

Abby grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the full-length mirror on the back of her door. Tony gaped at himself in surprise. Abby had done a good job with what she had to work with. He couldn't actually believe it was him.

The black corset gave the illusion of both a waist and a bust, even if it was a small bust. His legs looked like they went on forever in the silk stockings and the heels gave a slightly different look to the musculature in his legs. Maybe it was just the smooth skin under the stockings. It seemed really odd not to see any body hair. Felt sort of weird, too. Nice, but weird. It had been awhile since he'd had to do that.

The red hood draped over his face and just over the top of his shoulders leaving his arms bare. Between that and the curve of red mask, the angles of his face were slightly softened. He couldn't help noticing how his green his eyes looked. He wasn't sure if it was the red of the mask or the dark kohl and mascara outlining his eyes that enhanced them but he couldn't deny they were striking.

Abby fluffed up the skirt. The red skirt was silky and had a black fur hem that tickled his thighs. Under that, Tony caught the red of his boxer-briefs. They were the same shade as the skirt but the black fur hem made them very noticeable.

"Very sexy, Tony," Abby said and lightly smacked his ass. She stepped around front and fussed with retying the hood at his neck. "Ooh yeah – I'd do you in a heartbeat if Timmy wouldn't get jealous." She grinned at him in such a way that he had no idea if she was serious or not.

He blushed and hated that the color spread right across his chest. It was hard to make Tony blush but somehow Abby and Gibbs could do it without really meaning to.

He glanced at himself in the mirror again. Maybe no one would recognize him. He barely recognized himself.

Just then Gibbs came back in and stopped suddenly in the doorway. Tony wasn't sure he'd ever seen the boss gobsmacked before.

"Hey…Boss..." Tony said weakly.

Gibbs stared at Tony for a moment, then turned towards Abby and the stare turned into a glare. "I told you – we're not supposed to attract attention." He looked back at Tony. Tony could see the nuanced shift in his eyes from anger to something else, but he couldn't quite decipher it. There was the same intensity as anger but Tony knew what an angry Gibbs look was. This wasn't it. He didn't know what this look meant but he knew he wanted to wilt as Gibbs eyed him up and down.

Abby smiled wickedly. "I didn't pick the costume, Gibbs, and Tony is who he is. Can't help he looks all sexy in it."

"Abby, I look like Little Red Riding **Ho**," Tony quipped defensively.

"Maybe Red Riding Ho, 'cause you sure ain't little," Abby retorted as she waggled her eyebrows with a significant nod at his groin.

Gibbs smacked her on the back of her head. Both Abby and Tony stared at him. He had never Gibbs-slapped Abby before.

"Can you even walk in those shoes?" Gibbs finally asked.

"Actually, yeah. Probably can't run as fast as usual but I should be fine. It's not like we're expecting any real trouble." Tony had checked and there had never been any major incidents at the previous balls so he hoped history repeated itself. Should just be a boring evening of watching other people having fun.

"Not that we know of, DiNozzo, but you never know. I don't want you hindered if there is trouble," Gibbs said as he reached out to touch the short cape as if confirming it was really there. Tony felt a slight brush of calloused fingers along his upper arm and shivered unexpectedly. Gibbs dropped his arm and backed off.

"He used to do this in Vice so I know he can wear high heels," Abby answered with a grin. Tony thought she was just too happy about this whole thing. She was probably thinking about asking him to join Tim and her when they cosplayed. He still chuckled as he thought of Tim in his Elf-Lord costume. He wondered what Abby wore when they played and then realized he really didn't want to know. To be honest, he didn't want to know why he remembered the word 'cosplay'. Although, he guessed, in essence, that is what he had done in those Vice ops. Only, he didn't do it for fun.

"That was several years ago. Been awhile since I've had to dress..."

Abby interrupted, "What about...?"

Tony clamped his hand over her mouth to shut her up. "Don't," he hissed.

Tony could feel the byplay between them fueling Gibbs' curiosity. He hoped Gibbs didn't ask about it.

He was relieved when instead, Gibbs grunted, "Maybe this isn't a good idea. Abby, is there any other option?"

Just then Ziva and McGee walked in. "It's time. We have to go…" McGee said and then trailed off as they reached the trio. They both gaped at Tony until it was uncomfortable. McGee had on a ridiculously long black curly wig topped with a traditional pirate hat and a long maroon velvet coat. He looked surprisingly good. Tony was a bit envious. It was a handsome and manly costume.

Ziva wore striped pantaloons, a pirate blouse and a hat like McGee's. Except for the colors and the coat, McGee and Ziva were dressed fairly similarly. Her mask was red and green with three maroon feathers gracing the top while McGee's mask was black and gold. Ziva looked particularly stunning with her mask and her cascading dark hair. If this wasn't an assignment, Tony might have enjoyed this a bit more. He never denied Ziva was beautiful, just that he should never get involved with her.

"Hey – McHook, Ziva," he said by way of greeting.

"Tony?" Ziva said hesitantly. Tony thought their eyes were going to fall out.

"Yes, my little Ninja Puss 'n Boots?" Tony asked, bucking up his courage and tried to deflect any weird comments.

She hesitated a moment before asking, "Did you shave?" She reached out to touch his thigh.

Gibbs smacked her hand away and growled, "Stop."

She looked at him sharply.

Gibbs snapped, "We don't have time for this. DiNozzo, can you do your job in that – that outfit?"

"Sure, Boss."

Gibbs now seemed in a foul mood so Tony just figured he'd suck it up and get payback later. He wasn't sure who arranged for tonight's costumes, or if there was more than one person behind it, but they would pay for it later. Until then, he'd pretend he was back in Vice, like when he had to go undercover as a transvestite or a male prostitute. They were not his favorite memories, which was why he didn't stay in Philadelphia. Peoria hadn't prepared him for that kind of work but he'd had a fast education in Philly. At least he'd learned he had a knack for undercover and detective work. It was what got him his detective's badge before he went to Baltimore Homicide.

"All right then. Let's move," Gibbs ordered.

They headed outside. It was chillier than Tony expected until he realized how little he had on. A wind blew past and his dress swirled up around him. He was trying to hold it down until he got in the van.

McGee walked up beside him. "A little breezy there, Tony?" He chuckled looking at Tony's legs.

"You're just jealous your legs aren't as fine as mine," Tony retorted, kicking one leg out behind him as if he were flirting. Tim raised an eyebrow at him. Tony clasped his arm lightly. "Oh, and you're so going to pay for not warning me," Tony added softly.

McGee just laughed and then took off running. "Only if you can catch me in those heels, Tony!" He could hear the other agents laughing at their antics.

Tony was about to go after him but Abby came running up instead. "Tony, don't forget your basket!"

"My what?"

"You know…all the better to shoot them with," she said, uncovering the plaid cloth that hid his Sig inside, wedged in such a way he could pull the trigger from inside the basket.

"Thanks, my little Q wannabe. You always give me the best toys," Tony said, impersonating Sean Connery's James Bond.


	4. Chapter 4 – Thank You, Kind Sir

**Disclosure:** I still don't own either NCIS or the characters nor do I make money. I just like playing with them.

**See warnings on Chapter 1.**

* * *

**Masks**

_Chapter 4 – Thank You, Kind Sir_

_Two Hours Later_

Tony was already inside the ballroom. He couldn't stop thinking about all the cat calls and whistles he received from his fellow agents when he got into the van.

Mostly he couldn't think of anything else but the feel of Gibbs hands on him. First, Gibbs had helped him into the van as if he were a real girl by holding out his hand to pull Tony up into the van and then he had steadied him by holding his hips lightly as they stood a little too closely to each other. During the ride, he had sat next to Tony. When the van had stopped suddenly at a red light, they had all lurched forward. Gibbs had grabbed Tony's thigh to keep himself from pitching too far. When they straightened up again, Tony had been was sure Gibbs left his hand there just a tad longer than he needed to. The kicker was when they had arrived and Gibbs had gotten out first and actually reached up to grab Tony by the hips to lift him down. Everyone was cat-calling them until Gibbs glared at them. Tony had joked about how hard it was getting up and down in heels and jokingly curtsied to Gibbs with a,"Thank you, kind sir."

Gibbs smacked him on the back of the head and said, "Don't call me Sir." McGee and Ziva had already gone ahead when Gibbs summoned him back with an abrupt "DiNozzo!"

Tony had quickly walked back to where Gibbs was standing next to the van. "Yeah, Boss?"

"Watch your six, Tony," Gibbs said quietly and fussed at Tony's cape a little before nodding for him to leave. Tony could see Fornell watching them curiously. He had felt the slight pat on the ass as he turned around and hoped Fornell hadn't seen that.

Tony recognized that was odd behavior for Gibbs. He just didn't quite know what to think about it and he had a job to do so he needed to get focused on it and not think about Gibbs.

Once inside, the agents had their instructions. They were to mix and mingle as if they were guests while keeping their eyes open. The only rule was to gradually move around the room in a clockwise fashion every quarter hour, so as not to leave any area unwatched. It was mostly an open space on the first floor, but there were several rooms out of sight and a few alcoves that hid a few people from view. Upstairs all the rooms were locked except for the restrooms at the landing, so the agent stationed near the stairs was responsible for accounting for everyone that went up actually came back down.

There were cameras installed inside the ball that were feeding video to the van where Gibbs and Fornell were stationed. The agents inside were able to wear earwigs to hear instructions from the agents in the van, but mics were impractical so they were unable to talk back unless they were near one of the few mics set-up for surveillance throughout the room. The Rear Admiral hadn't wanted any mics because he wanted his guests to converse freely, but Vance had been able to convince him to allow a few for emergencies by agreeing to have only Gibbs and Fornell monitoring and not recording anything.

The ballroom was full. Tony was getting more than his fair share of comments and compliments. He was a 6' 2" 'Little' Red Riding Hood. It was hard to go unnoticed. A few other men came dressed as female characters but they had obviously done it in a more humorous fashion. Some people thought he was going for hilarious, but others seemed to think he was going for sexy.

Tony had spoken to several people so far – a young, very short senator's aide named Mandy, who was dressed as Cinderella, stopped by to chat. Tony thought she was cute and hoped she might have been hitting on him until the dreaded, "I needed to get away from all those guys groping me. I thought you'd be safe for a while. I hope you don't mind," statement came out. He realized she thought he would have no interest in her.

A Major Leonard brought him a glass of wine just to ask where he got his costume as he thought his brother might want to get it. He was perfectly straight, mind you, but his brother loved to dress up like a lady. The Major didn't tell too many people, but he thought Tony would understand. The Major had evidently had too much to drink already and because he went on to be quite chatty about everything, including how Tony's costume wasn't his thing but Tony really made it look good, not that he was interested or anything. Tony thought the man protested too much and ignored him as nicely as possible. He sat the drink down after the man left without having tasted it. He knew better.

Two JAG officers visited him together and he hoped they hadn't recognized him. Captain Rabb (one of the numerous Prince Charmings, of course) and Lieutenant Simms (dressed as Rapunzel, he thought, by the long wig) just came to get some food from the buffet and they talked about the pastries. Tony kept his responses short and they left him alone. He continued nursing the same ginger ale he had all night.

He had a lot of Big Bad Wolves visiting him and assumed his costume made for an easy conversation starter.

One was a woman who was thrilled to see a man willing to play with gender roles. Most of the others opened the conversation with cheesy lines like, "What's in the basket, little girl?" and "My, what large hands you have." Tony rolled his eyes at all of them.

One guy who sidled up to Tony was on the blonder side so his dark costume and mask didn't blend very well with it. He had sort of yellow-green eyes and pudgy, pasty white hands. More politician than military. He was clearly nervous and didn't stay long.

An African American dressed in a similar costume as the pudgy man hung around Tony for a while, making comments about some of the guests' costumes. "Lots of wolves here tonight. Some of them might even be dangerous," the man said with a gleam in his eye. "Me, I'm no wolf, despite the costume. I'm a lover, not a fighter." He admitted to Tony that he had come over to take a breather before he went after the 'Little Red Riding Hood' he was really interested in: a slim blond girl watching him closely from the other side of the room.

Tony thought she looked annoyed.

The man agreed and told Tony he was just trying to make her jealous. It seemed to be working. She was getting red faced behind her mask. The guy said, "Oh yeah, the sex will be hot tonight."

Tony laughed and replied, "If she doesn't kill you first."

The last person was actually disturbing. Tony had moved into one of the alcoves where they had no view from the cameras. The man was already in it when Tony arrived. He was a little shorter than Tony and leaner but he exuded strength. He had light complexion turned light tan as if he'd recently spent a lot of time in the sun. It was hard to tell his hair color as the mask he wore was more Native American style with the entire wolf covering his head down to his nose, and the pelt draped down his back over a tight-fitting black turtleneck and trousers. He wore knee high, fur-trimmed boots. Tony doubted the fur was fake. This wasn't a mask but a ceremonial headdress. His eyes were bright red so he knew they were colored contacts. It sort of freaked Tony out. Tony had nodded at him then turned around to watch the crowd. The man didn't say much or do anything at first. He just stood behind Tony. Tony was hyper aware of him and almost jumped when he felt the man get closer to him and slide one hand on his hip. Tony tried to shift away but the hand held him in place.

"Ah, I, uh, am not interested," Tony said, as he watched the man reach around to hand him a drink. Tony wasn't going to take it but the man pulled him closer. "Drink. I got it especially for you." Tony took the glass from him and saw it was the same kind of drink he had been sipping earlier. Tony realized the man had been observing him. He had the uneasy thought that the man had figured out the rotation schedule and had gotten there before Tony on purpose. He turned his head to look at the man and then back at the glass. There was no way a drop of it was going to touch his lips.

The man growled softly in his ear and his thrust lightly against Tony's backside in rhythm to the DJ's music. His hands gripped Tony's hips tighter, almost bruising. "Drink," the man repeated. Tony felt the heat of the man's breath on his neck through the thin material of the cape. It was disconcerting.

Tony happened to see McGee walk in view of the alcove and signaled him with a soft toss of the head. McGee began to walk towards them. "Um…my boyfriend is coming back," Tony said to the man. "He won't be happy with you touching me."

The man snickered and Tony felt his breath on his neck. "Boyfriend, huh. Guess I win that bet." Tony felt a gloved hand smooth over his ass as the man whispered, "The Blue Room if you want a real man," in Tony's ear before walking away.

"You okay, Tony?" McGee asked. They both watched the suspicious man cross the ballroom and exit the front doors.

"Yeah, apparently I'm just irresistible," Tony said. He expected McGee to make a sarcastic comment about his ego. When it didn't come, he knew McGee understood he wasn't kidding. "Remind me of this the next time my hands wander too much on a woman who isn't interested."

McGee raised an eyebrow. "You sure you're okay, Tony?"

"Yeah – but better take this drink and get it checked out, just in case." He handed the glass to McGee.

"He did do something," Tim said, as if confirming his own suspicions. "We should go tell Gibbs."

"Got a little too friendly but I think you've warned him off now, McHero." Tony smiled warmly at McGee to let him know he really did appreciate him coming over. The man had left him slightly unsettled. He shook it off. The guy was probably just a creep. "Besides, it looks like he left for the evening."

"Okay, it's time to switch places anyways. I'll run this out if you can tell Agent Nivens I'll be there shortly."

The next place Tony's patrol took him to he met a pretty redhead who claimed her name was Claire Connelley. He doubted it was her real name and he never did find out what she did for a living. She flirted outrageously with him and flamboyantly handed him a calling card, and said if he ever needed to make real money, he should come talk to her.

He kept an eye on her throughout the evening and could see her passing her card out to several other people. He was very curious as to what she did. He had his suspicions and mentioned her to Balboa in passing during one of the shifts in rotation, and got confirmation that she was a special guest of the Rear Admiral. He shook his head. Washington. Politics and Prostitution – the two oldest bedfellows. At least that's what he thought, but Balboa assured him she was a PR specialist. Yeah – right.

There were several other people that didn't identify themselves as they wished to remain anonymous since it was a costume ball, after all, although it was easy to tell the military guests from the political guests just by their bearing.

Tony spent time looking at costumes, and passed time by playing a game of 'identify the political figure' with himself. There were several other Little Red Riding Hoods - all female he thought - and a number of Big Bad Wolves along with Snow Whites, Cinderellas, and any number of Prince Charmings. There were also a few Beauty and the Beasts and loads of Peter Pan characters.

As the evening wore on, he could see McGee, Ziva, Balboa, Nivens, Yates and Bailey wandering the room as planned. The other agents couldn't be seen so easily as there were several rooms out of sight and a few alcoves that hid a few people from view. That was the other reason for rotating locations.

His next location would take him into another alcove. He hoped no one was waiting for him this time. He was still feeling uneasy from his last encounter with the red-eyed Wolf.

He saw nothing out of order as he wandered into the alcove to relieve Agent Morris, who was dressed as the Beanstalk. It was a natural costume for him considering he was 6' 5" and weighed next to nothing.

With the exception of the creepy Wolf man, the evening was turning out to be a general bore. It was going on 10:00 and the patrons were starting to get inebriated so Tony hoped the evening might get more interesting.

The DJ finished and a band came up to stage to begin playing. So far no one had asked him to dance and hoped no one would. If they did, the agents had been instructed to allow one dance so as to not seem suspicious.

The lights dimmed and the band started with the predictable 'Monster Mash' and Tony watched as the military and political elite of D.C. start getting down and goofy. Not one of them could dance. He was sorry no one was allowed to carry cell phones or cameras. He'd have loved to have added a photo of this crowd to his bulletin board under the heading: 'things you should never do in public.'

During the next song, the ubiquitous 'Werewolves of London', a man approached him who was dressed as a pirate– eye patch and all. The man had on Captain Jack Sparrow's costume, down to the dreadlocks, red bandana, jewelry and leather pants. The costume was cut closely and Tony admired his lean physique, especially as he realized the man was older when he noticed the lines around his mouth. Not many men could manage to work leather pants as they got older. Tony had the sudden image of Gibbs in those leather pants and thought his boss was one of the men that probably could. He blinked the unexpected and surprisingly appealing vision away as his new companion began to speak.

"Interesting party," the man said. He had a low, gruff voice that sounded annoyingly familiar.

"I guess," Tony answered, unenthusiastically now that he realized who the man was. He wanted to gouge out his own eyes for admiring, however briefly, the man's physique.

"That's an interesting costume you're wearing," the man said. "You're a little tall to be a girl, aren't you, DiNozzo?"

Tony was surprised the man had recognized him. "And you're certainly no Johnny Depp, Kort, although I like the eye-patch. You should keep it."

"Ah – still the same sense of humor – even if packaged a little more prettily." A new song started and the dance floor began to clear and a new group of people went onto it.

Tony jumped when he felt Kort's hand smooth over his rear. "Hey!" Tony hissed. "Working here."

"Me, too," Kort said. "Dance with me."

"Aw –I'm flattered, really, but you know, you're not really my type."

"I remember – I believe you have a thing for the daughter of a certain arms dealer. Besides, I believe you've been instructed to dance with anyone who asks. Or should I report you for insubordination?"

Tony glared but felt Kort's hand take his to lead him to the dance floor. "Jerk," Tony muttered. The song was now "Blue Moon" and was clearly a couple's song. Tony didn't want to be seen struggling but he also wasn't sure he wanted everyone staring at them. Two men slow dancing together – not a common site in the general public, even if they were costumed as different genders.

Tony knew Gibbs would be pissed. Everyone was staring at them as 'Pirate' Trent Kort began leading 'Red Riding Hood' Tony around the dance floor.

"DiNozzo, what are you doing?" He heard his boss hiss in his earwig.

He could hear Gibbs asking someone else in the van, "What is Kort doing in there?" Tony had no idea how Gibbs recognized the CIA Agent. He heard some shuffling, but it was tough to make anything out above the music. A few long moments went by before he heard Gibbs respond to someone, "There is no way in Hell Kort is just a guest. I don't care what the Rear Admiral's assistant says."

"Jethro, calm down. Kort can't do anything while we're watching," Tony heard Fornell say to Gibbs. Then Fornell aimed his comments to Tony, "DiNutso, for now, just try to not kill him. Apparently the Rear Admiral knows Kort from a long way back and he really is just a guest. He's probably just trying to get under your skin."

He heard a muttered "bullshit" from Gibbs in the background. Tony agreed with his boss's assessment since Kort had just told him he was working but he had no way to let Gibbs or Fornell know that.

Kort for his part didn't say much but he held Tony a little too tightly for his liking. Kort's hand began to roam lower on his back, down towards his butt.

"Hey! Hands above the waist, Mister!" Tony yelped. He heard a few people who were watching them chuckle. Tony could feel them all staring at him.

He also heard Gibbs explode in his ear, "DiNozzo, don't let him play grab ass! You have a job to do." Gibbs was downright pissed.

Tony was angry at Kort for making Gibbs angry at him. "My basket is loaded and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"I don't think the Rear Admiral would be happy with one of his guests being shot at his party."

"Guest, right. And I'm Goldilocks," Tony said, sarcastically, now that he was hearing the same story directly from Kort that was being sold to Gibbs and Fornell. He saw Kort looking him up and down and realized what he said. "You know what I mean," Tony added. "I don't know what you're really doing here but I hope you're not planning to blow up my car again. My premiums couldn't take it."

"Tempting, but your car's not here. Speaking of blowing – assignments that is - I was surprised at your involvement with Ms. Benoit. I was sure you had a thing for older men with blue eyes," Kort whispered in his ear as they continued to dance slowly. "Like me, like Gibbs."

Tony glanced at him sharply, "You're not like Gibbs," he responded.

Kort smirked at him. "I'm hurt."

"What is it you want?" Tony asked tightly, knowing Kort was trying to get him distracted but didn't know why.

Kort pulled back to look at him. "Maybe I just wanted to dance with the prettiest man in the room." Kort smiled and Tony didn't like it.

Kort's eye flickered to the left and it hit Tony what was going on. He glanced over and saw a shadow ducking out of sight at the top of the stairwell. The figure reminded him of Zorro. "Who just went up there? Who did you sneak in?" Tony asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kort replied.

Tony looked back again and noticed the agent that should have been at the foot of the stairs was not in view, "Right," he said, disbelief lacing his voice. "And where's Agent Bailey? Have you done something to him?"

Tony stopped dancing and tried to walk away.

Kort smiled insincerely pulling Tony back into his arms. "Of course not. I've been dancing with you. You don't believe I could just be interested in you? You do have very nice eyes," Kort said as his ran his left hand along the side of his face and into his hair, forcing the hood of the costume to fall back.

Tony felt Kort's fingers dig into the back of his head as his other arm tightened firmly around Tony's waist just before Kort kissed him soundly. Tony gasped in surprise as he felt Kort's tongue invade his mouth. He heard the sudden shocked gasp that went through the audience. Tony tried to push him off without seeming too distressed when he felt a sharp prick in his arm. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew he should get away from the CIA Agent.

Kort released him and Tony wiped his mouth. "You should really try some Altoids." Tony jibed as he turned his head and noted that the person was gone. "I was a distraction, wasn't I? You have someone inside," Tony said accusingly. He tore loose from Kort and stormed towards the staircase, yelling in a loud, joking voice, "I have to powder my nose." He pushed the hood back into place.

Some of the guests laughed nervously at their exchange.

He saw Ziva watching them and indicated she should follow him.

He heard Kort laugh and say, "Women – what are you going to do?" The laughter got a little louder. Tony knew Kort was following him but since they both didn't want to attract more attention, they walked at an even but brisk pace.

He heard one man yell, "Dude, you know that's another dude, don't you." More laughter. Then the band started playing "Bad Moon Rising" and they were forgotten.

Ziva came up behind him slowly, pretending that she didn't know him. As he looked back at her, he noticed Kort had disappeared. Ziva must have scared him off.

Tony stopped on the step to hitch a legging up to let her pass him so he could whisper to her. "Kort has someone inside up here. I just saw him. Not sure what his game is. Make sure all the agents don't come up here. This could be another distraction. Just tell Gibbs and come back," he said. He didn't want Ziva and him to go missing without notifying their boss. He looked at his arm but couldn't quite see anything wrong but the sharp prick had been on the soft underside of his upper arm. "You might want to hurry. I think he might have shot me up with something."

Her eyes widened. "Then you go tell them and get checked. I'll find the guy," she said as she passed him on the staircase.

He shook his head. "You didn't see him, did you?

She shook her head.

"Then I need to go. I feel okay now but get back here quickly, just in case."

She smiled, "Gotcha – I'll be back to cover your six. Considering how uncovered it is." There was a bit of humor in her voice even as he saw the concern in her eyes. He turned to pull down on his very short skirt and realized some people were staring at his ass. He yanked it down with a grunt and continued upstairs as she left to get help. When he reached the landing he turned left down a very long corridor with a number of rooms.

_'Now where to start?'_ he wondered as he rubbed the spot on his arm. He was starting to feel a little warm.


	5. Chapter 5 – Stealthy Like a Wolf

**Disclosure:** I still don't own either NCIS or the characters nor do I make money. I just like playing with them.

**See warnings on Chapter 1.**

* * *

_**Masks**_

_Chapter 5 – Stealthy Like a Wolf_

The corridor was long. He started with the mens' room but saw nothing out of the ordinary. No one was at the urinals nor was anyone in the stalls. Tony began to feel a slight bit dizzy. He hoped he hadn't made a mistake sending Ziva back. He leaned against the wall to steady himself and tried to focus on what he had seen. The man was lean and short, dressed in all black with a black mask and a gaucho hat. Now that he thought about it, the person he saw could have been a woman.

He was about to leave the bathroom when the wolf with the red eyes stepped in and blocked the door. Tony was unnerved knowing this man had followed him in.

"So, quite a performance out there on the floor," the wolf said with a hint of humor. "I know _that_ wasn't your boyfriend."

Tony laughed. "Ah – no. Not exactly."

"But you two know each other?" he asked, a little too knowingly.

"Maybe I just didn't like how he looked at me," Tony said.

"I didn't like how he looked at you either."

"And honestly, I don't like how you're looking at me."

"I can't help that," the man laughed. "I like looking at you. But you will tell me how you and Kort know each other."

"We've...ah…crossed paths before," Tony said. "He tried to kill me. Blew up my car." Tony wasn't quite sure why he was telling this man about this. He felt like he had to obey him for some reason.

"And he didn't succeed? I'm impressed. You must be very special."

"Special? Yeah, Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, that's me," Tony blurted out, sounded slightly slurred. "Am I drunk? I feel like I am. I shouldn't have said that."

The man actually laughed. "You're quite intriguing. Kort usually gets who he aims for. For your sake. I don't think you should cross paths with him again," the man said as he folded his arms in front of him. He seemed very relaxed. "Maybe I can help you with that after tonight. At least I can stop him looking at you. I'm not fond of him, so I could do us both a favor if you make it worth my while."

"Well, thanks, I'll pass. I really need to get back, if you don't mind." Tony tried to step past him but the man grabbed his arm and pulled him flush against his body and held him tight. Tony was starting to feel even warmer and a little more dizzy.

"Actually, I do mind. I have a little task for you, Agent DiNozzo."

Tony looked at him sharply and tried to pull away. "Let me go." He held his basket up. "I am armed." He felt a little silly aiming a basket but whatever worked.

"That basket is really heavy. It's too really heavy for you to hold."

Tony suddenly felt like the basket weighed a ton. He could barely hold it up.

"You want to put it down, don't you?" The wolf loosened his hold on Tony and Tony could feel how heavy the basket had gotten.

"I do," Tony replied. He knew he shouldn't, but he just couldn't hold it. He let it slip off his arm and spill on the floor.

"That's right. You feel better now, right?" The wolf pulled him back into his arms. The man smelled of animal musk and fur. The red eyes seemed to glow brighter as they stared into Tony's eyes. Tony didn't like it.

Tony felt a large hand stroking his back and smoothing over his rear. It felt oddly nice, if a little disturbing. He knew he didn't like this man. "Who are you?" Tony asked as his knees began to feel wobbly.

"You can call me Jonathan, or Cobb, if you prefer, not that you'll remember me later. You must be feeling a little warm by now. I'm sure the aphrodisiac Kort gave you has started working. I was a little disappointed you didn't take it in the drink in gave you. It would have lasted so much longer."

"He…what…why?" Tony said, feeling much more confused and very disoriented. He jumped as the man began licking his neck and the snout of the mask scraped across his skin. Long fingers trailed up the insides of his thighs.

"You have an admirer and who can fault them, seeing you like this?" The man said. "We need his cooperation and you're going to help us get it."

"Me…how?"

"You're going to seduce him."

"I don't want to…"

"You _want_ to seduce him. You're very aroused by him."

"I want to seduce him. I'm very aroused by him," Tony repeated. He blinked and then looked into Cobb's eyes. "Hey – are you doing some kind of Jedi mind trick on me? Why am I so hot?"

Cobb laughed. "It's the drug. Think of it as an upgraded roofie. Enough to get you in the mood and easily suggestible to orders, but you won't remember a thing tomorrow," the man said. "In fact, you won't know what happened an hour from now since it should wear off shortly. You got a much smaller dose than I would have liked but it will have to be enough." The man was lightly stroking his sides. "Sorry, got to get you ready before your friends return. You need to remove the earwig and give it to me."

Tony reached up and took the earwig off as instructed.

"You know you've really messed up my schedule," Cobbs laughed as if he admired Tony's ability to disrupt his plans.

Tony felt seriously aroused and horny, but he knew he didn't want it to be this man doing this to him. Cobb was kissing his neck and pulling him tight against him, grinding their groins together and it felt amazing.

"Gibbs…" he whispered, wishing the wolf was his boss. He was really starting to get confused. When had he started wanting Gibbs? Had he always wanted him? A voice in his head whispered he had and that the desire could no longer be ignored. He finally felt free to admit it, if only to himself.

"If that helps, go ahead and pretend it's him. Think about how much you want to be fucked by Gibbs and that the man you're about to visit is him."

"Huh?" Tony said not quite following. Why was this man touching him?

"Your boss wants you. You want him, don't you?" Tony sort of nodded and heard the man chuckle. "Well, he's waiting for you. I'll take you to him."

Tony felt quite disoriented. _'Gibbs wanted him?' _The man opened the door and waltzed him backwards towards one of the rooms, kissing him the entire way. Tony tried to resist but his attempts were feeble as several partygoers walked passed them – all drunk themselves. The man kept kissing him as they walked. They finally made it to a large ornate door at the end of the hall.

"Now, listen carefully. That's Gibbs in there. The man you want and he's waiting for you. Just call him Gunny, though. That's his fantasy of you. Not Boss, not Jethro, but Gunny." The man kissed him once again and Tony felt the door giving way behind him. "You really are too delicious. Gibbs is a lucky man. I wish I could stay and play but I've got another job," he said, before releasing Tony and pushing through the now partially open door.


	6. Chapter 6 – Which Gibbs is Which

**Disclosure:** I still don't own either NCIS or the characters nor do I make money. I just like playing with them.

**See warnings on Chapter 1.**

* * *

**Masks**

_Chapter 6 – Which Gibbs is Which_

Tony blinked and looked around the room he'd just entered. It was a garish, overly decorated bedroom in shades of dark blues offset with a white carpet. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing in there.

"Tony, I've been so looking forward to this. I've waited so long to find you."

Tony looked around to see a man lying on a walnut four-poster bed. He was older pudgy man with blond hair. Tony thought he'd seen him before and then wondered what had happened to the other man. He turned around but the door was shut and the other man was gone. He turned back to the bed and saw his boss with his beautiful silver hair waiting for him. Tony was having a sort of double vision he couldn't quite clear away. He knew it was his boss, but the silver hair shifted to blond, and the eyes turned from bright blue to yellow-green every few moments.

"Boss?" He couldn't help but think he shouldn't have said that.

Gibbs smiled but not the way Tony had ever seen him smile. Something felt off.

"Boss? I kind of like that – but for tonight call me Master Gunny or Sir," the man said.

Sir? That didn't sound right to Tony but he blinked and all he could see was Gibbs leering at him from the bed. Again, not quite how he pictured those handsome blue eyes flashing in desire but then again Tony was already feeling extremely aroused from something that had…what had happened?

The man held out his hand and Tony approached the bed and took it. It felt softer than expected. Weren't Gibbs' hands calloused and warm? Hadn't he just felt them recently? These hands were soft and clammy.

Tony was pulled down into the bed, where those hands began caressing him. The man pressed their lips together and Tony swore he was trying to suffocate Tony with his tongue. The man tasted of mint and martini and it felt wrong. It should be coffee and bourbon.

"You are as magnificent as I expected," the man commented as Tony felt thick lips and tongue slide down to begin licking his neck.

"What do…" Tony began. Tony wanted to take the mask off. It was starting to feel claustrophobic. He was reaching up to remove it when he felt Gibbs' hand stop him.

"Shhh…." Those fingers slid to Tony's lips to quiet him. "Let me take care of you. Just lie still. Leave the mask in place. I like it on you," Gibbs said.

Something told Tony that he had to lie still but somewhere deep in his fuzzy brain, a voice kept urging him to move to get the hell out of there. He felt the man's hands stroking his legs and his prick was hardening quickly. Gibbs wasn't what he expected but he could think of nothing but the pooling heat in his groin as he felt his underwear being slid off his hips.

"Claire sure does know how to find the pretty ones," the man whispered. "You're as pretty now as when I first saw you. I have no idea how she found you after all these years when I never could."

Claire? Tony thought he remembered a Claire from earlier. Yes, she was the redhead. There were voices, somewhere off in the distance. They were getting louder, out in the hallway, but a sudden suction on his cock brought him back into the room. The mouth on his prick was warm and greedy.

He looked around and he saw the shadow of someone and heard a soft repeating clicking noise. _'Hey, why's Zorro in the closet?'_ he thought. He'd seen Zorro earlier, hadn't he? Isn't that why he had come up in the first place? He had something he was supposed to do.

"God, I can't wait to have this cock in me," Gibbs said. Tony blinked. He sure wasn't expecting that. "Can you top as well as I expect you bottom?" the man asked. "I sure wish Manny was around. He wanted you so bad."

Tony blinked down as a sudden rush of memories went through him of an old case in Philly. He looked down and saw a different face looking up at him from between his legs. He jerked back in surprise.

The man laughed.

"Guess you're more of a bottom – like me. But you'll do what I paid for so that's okay. I really need to find someone to fuck you good later." That statement didn't make any sense to Tony whatsoever and he was even more confused.

The noise in the hallway got louder and the door flew open.

A furious white wolf burst into the room and pulled Gibbs off him. "Get away from him," the wolf growled, sounding a lot like his boss. The man was lean, dressed in all white, with a beautiful white and silver mask, and topped with silver hair. His bright blue eyes flashed with anger. Tony realized that this was Gibbs, not the other man, as he tried to shake his head out of the fugue he was in.

Tony blinked as he saw several people standing in the doorway. One of them was Trent Kort who grinning. Tony suddenly remembered that Kort had done something to him. He strived to recall…they had danced…the prick to his arm…he knew he'd been drugged by the bastard.

"That's okay, Gibbs. We already got what we needed," Kort said. "DiNozzo, you're a real pro."

The wolf growled, "Watch them," and threw the man who had been pretending to be Gibbs out the door, into McGee's hands, and then slammed the door shut.

"Boss? I mean, sorry, Gunny?" He looked up at the man. He was stunning in that beautiful all white suit. He'd never seen anything like it. Elegantly cut with unusual lapels trimmed in silver embroidery and a matching white and silver mask. Tony imagined that's what a moon god would look like.

"What?"

"You wanted me to call you Master Gunny tonight, right?" Tony sat up, clasping Gibbs' arm to pull him forward. The suit was as soft as it was beautiful. He'd really have to ask him where he got it. It looked custom. But right now he wanted to get the man out of it.

Gibbs blinked at him and in the moment of silence Tony pulled Gibbs down for a kiss. Tony was still feeling quite aroused and this kiss felt so much better than the earlier one. Although Gibbs' mask almost got in the way, he was still able to angle his head to get a light kiss in. It was soft and Tony was able to slip in his tongue just a bit. The coffee taste seemed just right.

"Tony, you've been drugged." Gibbs said quietly as he pulled away.

DiNozzo smiled. "Again?" he asked in a soft voice, mildly bemused. He reached up to kiss Gibbs again.

Gibbs stopped him with a hand cupping his face. "Let's get you dressed and out of here."

"I'd rather stay here with you and finish what we started." He lay back and lifted one stocking leg up to stroke Gibbs' side with his foot.

He was pleased to see Gibbs look a little flustered as he looked down on him. The mask accentuated the flush of desire. Tony was very aroused and he stroked his cock under the skirt of his costume and moaned. Gibbs clasped his thigh to stop him from moving. Tony felt the calloused fingers tighten when Tony lifted his other leg and kneaded Gibbs' groin with his foot. He really wanted Gibbs and it felt as if Gibbs wanted him.

Tony arched up as if offering himself to Gibbs. "I want you so much, boss. Please." Tony heard the begging in his own voice and didn't care how needy he sounded.

"You don't want this," Gibbs whispered in a slightly strangled voice after a moment. He seemed mesmerized by Tony. "It's the drugs. It was some kind of intense aphrodisiac. It should metabolize quickly and you'll forget all about this."

Gibbs released Tony's leg but not before giving a quick kiss to the inside of his calf. Tony knew he wasn't misreading Gibbs and he felt the desire for his boss grow stronger. His head was beginning to clear but he was still as aroused as before – if not more so. He didn't want to forget that feeling so he concentrated hard to try to commit the vision to memory.

Gibbs gently lowered both of Tony's legs back to the bed and slid the red underwear back up in place.

"You look so hot down there," Tony said huskily as he half-grinned at his boss now kneeling between Tony's legs. He reached down to run his hands through Gibbs' hair. It was softer than he expected.

"Tony…" Gibbs said, in a warning voice, but Tony felt him take a moment longer than he should have and there was another slight brush of lips on his inner thigh. Gibbs stood and, with some effort, pulled Tony off the bed. "Let's go. You should be checked out."

"M-kay – but no hospitals," Tony murmured as he leaned against Gibbs' shoulder for support. "Kiss me first," Tony said.

"Behave," Gibbs said before opening the door where a 'Peter Pan' Fornell was waiting with Kort.

"Hey, it's Peter Fornell," Tony laughed. He knew he sounded slightly drunk. "Yates works it better."

"Ha. Had to throw something on to come in here to get you. Party rules and all."

"You know, this party kinda sucks," Tony said as he looked over at Kort. "They seem to let anyone in."

Kort smiled, baring his teeth. "You certainly seemed to be enjoying yourself, DiNozzo."

Gibbs growled, "Kort, I am going to have your ass for this."

"After you have his, I'm assuming," Kort replied.

Gibbs started lunging at Kort but Fornell turned and blocked him. "Jethro, we need him alive to explain this."

"You might, I don't," Gibbs said tightly.

Tony looked around and realized the other agents must already have taken the man Tony had thought was Gibbs away. His head was starting to clear and he was having a momentary flash of memory and he blurted without thinking, "There were others. Zorro – where'd he go? And the Big Bad Wolf – where's he?" He was turning in circles as if they could be right behind him. It made him dizzy and he staggered a little but Gibbs steadied him.

Kort was chuckling. "I see he's still feeling the effects. I do think you could still get lucky tonight, Gibbs." It was clear he didn't think he had done anything wrong and was enjoying Tony's predicament.

Gibbs pushed Fornell aside and decked Kort.

Some other guests walked slowly past, gawking at them, and Fornell said to them, "It's okay. Just a little misunderstanding." He turned back to the group. "Gentlemen, let's take this outside where our directors can have a few words about the CIA operating within the US and using another agency's agent as bait in a trap without notifying anyone."

"It is a matter of national security," Kort said as if that explained everything. "I can assure you, our directors are well aware of this operation. We needed something to convince the Master Gunny to give us the information we need to capture some arms dealers in Russia. He's been uncooperative to date. We were in a position to offer him one of his favorite vices: a pretty boy in a pretty outfit. We got lucky he took a shine to Agent DiNozzo and his alluring costume. Since his wife has all the money, he won't want us sharing photos of his activities with his very jealous and vindictive wife. I think he'll now be happy to assist us."

"So you thought it was okay to drug my agent and put him in a compromising position?" Gibbs backed Kort up against a wall.

"It was just a few photos. The mask hid his identity. We were watching. We would have stopped before it got too far. He was in no real…"

Gibbs punched him again. This time the sound of breaking cartilage sickened everyone.

"Your keys, Kort," demanded Gibbs.

Kort was on the ground, pressed up against the wall. "What…"

"I need to get Tony out of here and I don't have my car. You're going to give me yours." Gibbs reached into Kort's pocket and found a set of keys.

"Do try to not damage it," Kort said as Gibbs led Tony away.

"Let's go, Kort." Fornell said.

They were all headed towards the stairs when Tony stopped and turned around, still a little unsteady on his feet. "Wait, so Claire's CIA? And how'd you know that guy would take a shine to me?" Tony asked in a still slightly slurred voice. "I mean, this whole thing hinged on that guy hiring me."

"Aren't you the one who always says everyone wants you?" Kort asked, holding a handkerchief to his bleeding nose. Evidently seeing that no one bought that excuse he said, "You're his type – particularly with green eyes and in short skirts."

Even though Kort had ignored Tony's question, it was obvious that Claire was CIA. He wondered now if she was Zorro and where the hell she had gotten to. He was more interested in the answer to another question. "How did you know I'd be in a short skirt? I didn't even know that until today."

Kort eyed Gibbs carefully before responding. "You don't think it was an accident that there was an outfit like that and you just happened to be sent on an errand right before everyone chose their costumes? _Someone_ wanted you dressed like that," he said flicking a glance at Gibbs.

Tony sort of stepped back, looking at his boss. "Did you…?"

Gibbs flushed red. "Never intended for you to actually wear it here. Just ran out of time. Meant to come back and tell you to change, but Vance kept me too long. Balboa took the actual costume I had intended for you. He was supposed to be off rotation but had to fill in for Miller who broke his leg this morning." Tony remembered Miller was a much smaller man.

"What a fortunate turn for us, then," Kort said.

For some reason Tony thought Kort had something to do with Miller's broken leg. He also wondered how Kort knew about the costumes in the first place. Vance had to have had something to do with it. He glanced at Gibbs and knew he was thinking the same thing. While this op turned out in Kort's favor, there were too many variables to have made this worth attempting on its own.

"Yeah, a little too fortunate. You would have never set this up if you didn't know exactly how it would work out so I think this wasn't the primary op," Tony said.

There was a flicker in Kort's eyes that confirmed Tony's suspicion and both Gibbs and Fornell caught it.

"Where are they?" Fornell asked. "DiNutso was right. He really was a distraction. There were two other operatives, weren't there? They were doing another job."

Kort's phone buzzed. He swiped it to check the message. Tony looked at Kort's bare hands holding the phone. Something struck him as odd but he couldn't place it.

Kort smiled at them after reading the message. "As a matter of fact – yes he was. And now the mission is complete and they are gone. You were just the opportunity to finish two ops in one night. This party enabled us to apprehend the person responsible for the sale of intelligence which resulted in the deaths of several of our overseas operatives. She had additional information she was willing to sell and we were able to replace our own operative in lieu of the one she expected to close a deal with. We now need to confirm exactly what data she has already sold. I really must go now."

Gibbs jingled Kort's car keys. "Don't think so."

Both Gibbs and Fornell's phones rang. They answered them. "Uh-huh…got it," Fornell said after minute. Gibbs had just hung up.

Kort said, "I believe I'm free to go now. I'll need my informant back as well. Fornell, maybe you can give us lift?"

"Still on duty," Fornell said. "You can wait. I'll see what I can do?" He didn't sound like he would try very hard.

"Or you could call a cab," Gibbs suggested as he led Tony away.

**_GDGDGDGDGDGDGD_**

**_GDGDGDGDGDGDGD_**

As they reached the parking lot, Gibbs called McGee. "McGee – you're lead for the rest of the night. I'm getting Tony out of here. Party should be over in a few. Keep your eyes open."

Tony heard a tinny McGee answer, "Got it, Boss. Hope Tony's okay."

"He better be," Gibbs said as he flipped his phone closed as they reached Kort's car.

Tony noted the glee in Gibb's face as he ran the key the length of the driver side of Kort's Mercedes.

"We could blow it up later, Boss," Tony suggested with a smile.

"I'll keep that in mind," Gibbs said as he opened the door.

As Tony went to sit down, he saw an envelope on the passenger seat. "What's this?"

Gibbs grabbed it out of his hand and ripped it open. He pulled out what looked like a couple of photos. "Damn it!"

He handed them to Tony. "Guess we know why Kort was sure the man would try to hire you," Tony looked down to see a younger version of him in an old photo wearing the green silk dress from the Vice op standing underneath a streetlight. In marker there was a note that read, 'Next.' A sticky note was posted over it that read: Found in suspect's security deposit box.

Tony had transferred out of Vice, and Philly, just after that op which was an undercover hunt for a serial rapist who targeted transvestites, particularly those with green eyes and stood at least 6 feet tall which was why Tony had been chosen.

They had captured Manfred Vincenzo who had pled guilty. Tony had been sure there were at least two men involved, but the perp never gave anyone else up. He was still serving his sentence. Tony hoped he'd never be released.

There was something about it that had always seemed hinky. All the victims had had sex just before being raped, but they had been the top. Tony found the pattern disturbing as he felt that somehow it was connected. At the time, Tony had chalked it up to his gut being wrong. He knew now that he'd been right, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Something the man he'd thought was Gibbs while he was under the influence of Kort's drug had said in the room upstairs had set his teeth on edge. Tony shivered. He couldn't quite remember, but he knew that man was involved.

"You solved that case, right?" Gibbs asked.

"Philly police think we did," Tony answered. He was starting to feel sleepy.

"But you don't," Gibbs prompted him.

"One of the reasons I left Philadelphia. We disagreed on it. I thought there were at least two men involved. My Captain didn't. We had an arrest, a guilty plea and more cases to solve. That was enough for him. I left."

"Seems you were right."

"So, Kort is letting a rapist go in order to capture an arms dealer. Seems like something he would do," Tony said as he yawned. "Maybe it's a fair trade."

"No – they should both be locked up." Gibbs said.


	7. Chapter 7 – Breaking Rule 12

**Disclosure:** I still don't own either NCIS or the characters nor do I make money. I just like playing with them.

**See warnings on Chapter 1. And yeah – finally good Tibbs stuff…**

* * *

**Masks**

_Chapter 7 - Breaking Rule 12_

Another hour saw them leaving Abby's lab after she'd tested Tony's blood and confirmed the drug was out of his system. She had also taken some samples off Tony's neck in the hope some saliva DNA was left. They'd store it for now in case it was ever needed. Tony then had taken the opportunity to clean himself with a quick wash in the bathroom while the tests ran.

Ducky looked him over as well. "I don't see any residual issues but, not knowing exactly what he was given, I would say he should be watched for 24-48 hours."

"Will do," Gibbs answered, not surprising Tony. He was used to Gibbs taking a personal interest in the welfare of his agents when they were injured.

"How did he get the drug into you, Tony," Ducky asked.

"Kort must really think I'm dumb as a post. They laced a drink the other guy gave to me, but when I didn't drink it, I think Kort had to improvise. He certainly was prepared. He had this ring that had a really sharp tip. I don't think they gave me as big a dose as they thought. Didn't they say it should have lasted an hour? I started coming out of it earlier than that."

"You've always responded badly to medications, Anthony," Ducky reminded him.

"Yeah, so shouldn't that have lasted longer?"

"No. What I mean is you react unpredictably. Some people do. Things that should relax you, make you excitable, things that should be stimulants act as sedatives. Not that simple of course, but an untested drug like they used? They would have no idea how that would react with your metabolism."

"That's reassuring," Tony said. He scratched his head nervously.

"Kort didn't have a ring," Gibbs said referring to the earlier hypothesis.

"Right, so he ditched it somewhere at the Ball. I remember a sharp pinch in my arm when we danced and noticing that big ugly piece of jewelry." Gibbs stepped closer when he said that as if he were subconsciously protecting Tony.

"Ah, like the poison rings so popular in the 16th century. They were used either to slip poison into an enemy's food or drink, or to facilitate the suicide of the wearer in order to escape capture or torture."

"Or in my case – date rape drug me." Tony grimaced. He was just glad his hard on had finally gone down.

"Not the first time DiNozzo. But it better the hell be the last."

"Aw Boss, you worried about my virtue?" Tony asked teasingly in order to alleviate the tension. Gibbs smacked him in the back of the head. "I'm sure that's the only reason he danced with me. I don't imagine Kort likes any kind of bodily contact."

Gibbs stared at him, "Never assume."

"Right. Rule 8. Don't take anything for granted," Tony recited and then grimaced. "I _hope_ that's the only reason he danced with me."

"I don't want you near him. He comes calling, you call me," Gibbs ordered very quietly. Tony knew he meant it. They stared at each other for a few moments until Ducky cleared his throat.

"Uh…Tony…I think it's safe for you to go so long as you're supervised. Jethro, I assume you're taking responsibility for him."

"I sure am," Gibbs said without looking at Ducky. They both heard the older man chuckle as he turned to clean up. Seeing that Gibbs was holding his duffel bag, Tony said, "You brought my clothes? Guess I should change before we leave. I can't wait to get these shoes off."

Gibbs turned and walked away without handing him the bag.

"Or not…" Tony said rushing to catch up to him.

GDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

The car ride was quiet with Gibbs only asking two questions, "How are you feeling?"

Tony fiddled with the masks he held in his hands. He should have returned his to Abby but he asked to hold on to it just a bit longer. Gibbs' mask belonged to him but Tony hadn't asked him where he got it. "Much better…but tired."

And the other one was, "How much do you remember?"

"Um…I remembered telling Ziva to get help and watching her leave and then it gets pretty vague from there until I see…um a pretty impressive image of a white wolf throwing a man across the room."

"So you don't remember that guy?"

"No...not really…"

"But you remember…me?"

Tony nodded. "You're a little hard to forget, boss." He smiled at Gibbs trying to break the tension.

Gibbs stayed silent until they got to his house. He helped Tony inside but as soon as the door closed he pressed Tony against the wall and slid to his knees. "You still think I look hot down here?"

Tony's eyes widened at the blue eyes gazing up at him. "Completely hot, even without the mask." Tony couldn't believe this was Gibbs actually doing this. It seemed like a dream. Maybe he was having more hallucinations.

Gibbs gently kissed the inside of Tony's thighs and worked himself up his stomach and chest to his face. He gently held Tony's head and leaned in for a kiss. "Still think it's hot?"

"Yes…" Tony whispered breathlessly before Gibbs engulfed him in a soft, deep kiss, his tongue mapping out patterns in Tony's mouth. This didn't feel like a hallucination. The coffee tasted very real and Tony found he liked the combined taste of coffee and Gibbs.

"No more teasing." Gibbs whispered. "If you want this, I'm yours but no one else gets you anymore. Not even Ziva."

"Got it. All yours," Tony said. Even though he knew how fast they were moving, it still felt right. "And Ziva never had me," he added to reassure Gibbs.

"Good," Gibbs said. "I thought maybe you and she were…"

Tony swore he sounded relieved. "We're friends. I won't deny there's never been any interest but mine faded years ago." Tony kissed him this time to show where his interest now lay.

"And hers?" Gibbs asked as he broke off the kiss.

"Not so much, I think," Tony answered honestly. "It's sort of been difficult. I don't want to hurt her or the team." Gibbs took Tony's mouth again, this time much more demanding and dominant. Tony let him take control of the kiss.

"I may need to remind her of Rule 12," Gibbs muttered as he began mouthing Tony's neck.

"Aren't you breaking Rule 12, boss?" Tony whispered before Gibbs took his mouth for another long, hot exploration of Tony's mouth with his tongue.

As they broke away, Gibbs looked at him. "They're my rules. I'm allowed to break them."

Tony yipped a bit as Gibbs hand snuck down to lift his skirt. Gibbs' hand felt strong and sure as they massaged Tony's cock through his boxer-briefs. "Okay – yes – you can break the rules anytime." Tony was panting with desire.

"Needed to make sure it wasn't just the drugs," Gibbs said.

Tony whispered, "Not the drugs." Gibbs took his hand and led him upstairs.

As they got into the room, Gibbs pushed him gently towards the bed. Tony sat the mask on the nightstand and began to undress. Gibbs stopped his hands. "Leave it on," he whispered as he reached under the skirt to slide Tony's underwear off.

"You really did shave everything," Gibbs observed. Tony heard the heat behind the words. It thrilled him that Gibbs found it such a turn-on.

"Nothing like a freshly shorn scrotum," Tony quipped using his best Dr. Evil voice. "Austin Powers, 19…" Gibbs began mouthing Tony's balls gently. "Never mind," Tony moaned.

He heard Gibbs chuckle and the hum sent an added thrill through Tony.

"Finally found a way to make you stop saying those movie quotes," Gibbs teased gently.

"You can also shut me up that way anytime you want," Tony said as Gibbs stood up to finally undress himself.

"How generous of you," Gibbs responded as he slid his pants off.

Tony appreciated the lean, strong body standing before him and the nicely sized cock that was waiting and apparently willing and ready. "That's a big cock you have," Tony said.

"All the better the fuck you with," Gibbs replied with a smirk and he pulled on Tony's left leg and propped it against his shoulder. He began stroking over the stockings and then into the smooth skin at the top of Tony's thigh.

"You're a little kinky, aren't you?" Tony asked with a wide, flirtatious smile as he lifted his other leg up towards Gibbs' shoulder.

"Honestly?" Gibbs spread Tony's legs wide apart and to the side as he hungrily gazed at Tony's entire body. "Yes, I am." He slid his hands down Tony's legs and he lowered himself onto the bed and began kissing Tony's mouth fervently. "I think somehow you'll be able to keep up with me though."

"Always," Tony replied before losing himself to Gibbs' ministrations. It was intense, feeling Gibbs' mouth on him. He'd played with boys before but he knew this was going to be different. Gibbs kissed him thoroughly and then pulled away to just look into his eyes. Tony loved Gibbs' eyes, but knowing he was looking back into Tony's so intensely was unnerving and thrilling. Tony had nowhere to hide.

He wasn't sure if it was some residual side effect from the drugs, Gibbs or what, but he'd never felt so exposed or so thoroughly turned on. It frightened Tony a bit, if he was honest. He thought he and Gibbs might have a little fun but he had the sense that this was more than that. Gibbs' insistence on 'no one else' reverberated in Tony's head. Anyone else that had ever said that made Tony want to run, but he didn't want to run now. He wasn't sure how to feel but he was so turned on he decided he'd worry about it later.

"Hey, you want me to wear the mask?" He held it up jokingly to break the intensity he felt from Gibbs.

"Never. We're done with masks." Tony looked at him sharply but then his eyes rolled to the back of his head as Gibbs found a particularly sensitive spot on his neck, just under his ear. "Costumes, maybe," he whispered in his ear just before nipping the lobe. "Or cuffs."

Tony shivered and dropped the mask onto the floor. That voice whispering right in his ear was sending him into overdrive. He wondered if he could convince Gibbs into phone sex or dirty talk or…yeah – he'd worry about his 'feelings' later. A little voice in his head reminded him that's how he usually got into trouble.

The voice quieted a bit when Gibbs lowered the top of the dress to expose Tony's nipples and began lapping at them and gently pinching them. Then all thoughts flew out the window when Gibbs bit down gently. His nipples were quite sensitive and he loved having so much attention lavished on them. He was so hard he thought he might come from just that.

The voice shut up altogether when he felt hands begin stroking him in earnest and it completely changed its mind by the time Gibbs began thrusting into him. The man sure knew what he was doing. Tony knew Gibbs had said the word "Fuck" earlier but clearly that was not what Gibbs was doing. He was mapping Tony's body and bringing him to peak after peak without letting him go over.

The way Gibbs watched Tony and adjusted to every single noise Tony made, showed that Gibbs was very intent on pleasing Tony and that he cared for him deeply. Tony wouldn't say love – but then Tony never would make that kind of assumption, ever. He couldn't remember someone caring that much, except Jeanne, and that was for someone that didn't exist.

This felt like the 'it' he'd been looking for.

**_GDGDGDGDGDGDG_**

**_GDGDGDGDGDGDG_**

The next morning at breakfast, Gibbs was quiet but Tony thought he seemed content. It wasn't like Gibbs was much of a talker, functional mute that he was. Tony sipped his coffee and was surprised at how Gibbs had gotten it flavored just right.

Though Gibbs wasn't talking, his body language and behavior said a lot. He gently touched or squeezed Tony's shoulder every time he came close. He made Tony breakfast, poured him juice and refilled his coffee attentively. Tony enjoyed the small smiles and the lingering looks Gibbs' gave him during their meal. Tony was famished and knowing Gibbs had made breakfast for him made it better. He felt cared for.

After they ate, Gibbs pulled him to the couch and sat Tony next to him as he opened the paper. It was a companionable silence and for once Tony didn't want to break the mood but it was now going on 7:30.

"Don't we have to go in to work?"

"Nope," Gibbs answered, turning the page and folding the paper for easier reading.

Tony liked Gibbs in his reading glasses. He'd never realized how sexy the man was in them. Of course, he'd never realized just how sexy the man was - period. Shouldn't he be freaking out over this? He'd had sex with his boss. A man he cared for deeply and greatly respected. It was sort of mind-boggling how fast everything shifted and yet it didn't feel fast at all. Weird.

Instead he decided to distract himself. "Why?" Tony asked. Tony knew it would be okay if he didn't go in, given the events at the party, but for Gibbs not to either seemed hinky.

"Vance told us to stand down for the rest of the week."

"Vance voluntarily gave us off? The whole team?" Tony laughed at the unlikelihood of that occurring on its own.

"Not so much voluntarily," Gibbs responded, confirming Tony's suspicions that Gibbs had demanded it. He was sure Gibbs had a few choice words about Vance's role in the operation even if they weren't clear on exactly what that role was.

"Ah," Tony nodded. "Then, can I have the sports section?"

Gibbs handed the section to him and then pulled Tony down gently so he was lying with his head on Gibbs' thigh.

Tony folded the paper and felt Gibbs' hand start stroking his hair as they both read. It was…nice, he decided. Not worth freaking about at this point. He hoped he wouldn't but knowing his track records with relationships, he would. And how would they deal with people at work? And was it just one time? What exactly did Gibbs want from him?

He glanced up just in time to see those bright blue eyes looking down at him with a half-smile.

"You're thinking too much, Tony." Gibbs scrunched his fingers tighter on Tony's scalp, massaging it. It felt good.

"Never been accused of that before," Tony smiled back at him.

Gibbs snorted. "I'm not going anywhere."

'_Yeah, this is nice.'_ Tony thought he could get used to it.

Gibbs ran a hand down Tony's bare chest and pinched his nipple hard. "And neither are you," he added.

'_Nice and kinky,'_ Tony corrected himself with a smile.

"By the way – why were you really late on Monday? Because I know you weren't really with anyone named Bambette."

Tony flushed and looked up at Gibbs.

"How do you..."

"Your cell showed you were at home."

"McGee tracked my…"

Gibbs interrupted again, "No. I have learned how to do a few things on my own – like track down my boy when he's late, in case he's in trouble."

"Your 'boy', huh?" Tony smiled. He realized he had been right about why Gibbs had been so angry. It was because he had lied to him.

"Uh-huh. And you do have a propensity for trouble."

"Propensity? That's a big word for a functional mute," Tony grinned.

"Almost as big as 'bacchanalia.' And you haven't answered the question."

"Are you always going to be so…"

"Concerned, worried, possessive? The first two – always. The last - not so much, once you admit you're my boy and promise not to have any more Bambettes in your life."

"Ah…yeah well about that – I'm not so good at relationships." Tony wasn't sure he was ready for this conversation.

"Don't have a good track record myself. Think it's because we weren't in the right one."

Tony sat up and looked at him. "And you think this is?"

"I do."

"You sound pretty sure."

"I am."

Tony couldn't understand how this could happen so fast. He wondered why Gibbs felt so confident.

"How long have you wanted…"

"Since the day I met you, Tony."

That surprised Tony. He just stared at Gibbs in disbelief.

"Not sure why that surprises you. You are the first to admit you are a sex machine. Can't blame me for wanting you, too. You are a damned fine looking man," Gibbs explained.

Tony wasn't sure how to process that. Looking back, he certainly could see hints that his boss had been physically attracted to him. Was that all it was?

"Didn't want to scare you off for just sex. You are a great agent and I couldn't risk it. Didn't love you until later but you weren't ready. Neither was I. Couldn't risk losing my boy by moving before we were ready."

"And now we are?" Tony asked.

"Yes, we are."

Tony could see the sincerity in his eyes. Gibbs was sure. Tony didn't know why, but he felt he could trust Gibbs with his heart as much as six. He leaned forward to kiss him and whispered, "Yeah, then I think I am your boy." That's as much as Tony could say at the moment. Gibbs had used the 'L' word. It wasn't something Tony trusted himself with yet and it would take time. For once though, he thought he had someone that was willing to wait until he was ready.

Gibbs seemed to understand. "Good enough for now, and you still haven't answered my question."

"Oh – well - it was stupid really. I really did lock myself out – except out of my apartment and not my car. I was in a hurry to grab the paper for Mrs. Levi – you know the lady that broke her ankle – and forgot my key and the door closed behind me. I was breaking back into my own apartment when one of the kids heading for school took a picture and threatened to post it on his Facebook page unless I did a favor for him. I had to take a few minutes to convince him I was a Federal Agent and would bust him for blackmail. It's hard to be scary in boxers." Tony cringed at the kid's face when he first had seen Tony wearing SpongeBob Squarepants boxers. McGee had bought them as a joke and, as it was time for laundry, it was all Tony had had clean to sleep in.

"Tony, you don't wear boxers." Tony knew he was thinking of the red boxer-briefs.

"To sleep in I do – sometimes."

"Not anymore, you won't," Gibbs smiled.

"Really?

"I have some other ideas of things you could wear instead," Gibbs responded.

"Do tell," Tony waggled his eyebrows.

"Or maybe I'll want you to wear nothing at all."

"I like that idea," Tony said and kissed him softly. Gibbs tasted of coffee. He liked how Gibbs used his tongue to gently explore his mouth without overwhelming him. There was a subtle hint of heat with the promise of more to come. Gibbs wasn't trying to arouse Tony, just establish their mutual longing for later.

Gibbs broke off and rested his head against Tony's. "I thought you would. Now we're going to finish reading the paper and then we'll take a shower, and make love some more until lunch, and then go to the Home Depot and the drug store," Gibbs said matter-of-factly as he turned back to his paper. "I need some lumber and we need to stock up on condoms and lubrication. We can stop by your place to pick up some things for the weekend, and find someone else to get Mrs. Levi's paper for awhile. Tonight, we'll order pizza and watch the game and then have sex again. You can top tonight." He patted Tony's cheek tenderly and then turned back to his paper.

Tony gaped at him. It was an unusual approach but it was very Gibbs-like. He laughed. Being with Gibbs was certainly going to be interesting. He settled down to read again. It actually sounded like it would be a nice day.

After five minutes of reading, Gibbs broke the silence. "You don't by chance have that green dress anymore do you?" Gibbs asked nonchalantly without looking at Tony.

'_Yeah – this is going to be interesting,' _Tony thought. He was looking forward to it.


	8. Epilogue

**Disclosure:** I still don't own either NCIS or the characters nor do I make money. I just like playing with them.

**See warnings on Chapter 1.**

* * *

**Masks**

_Epilogue_

There were two bodies found in the Potomac a month later. Though not in NCIS jurisdiction, Fornell had called him out to the scene after an anonymous tip prompted the FBI to investigate before the local LEOs got there. Gibbs recognized the scumbag that had molested Tony and had a hard time suppressing a smile of satisfaction at seeing the bloated corpse. The other had been identified as Mandy Williams, a senator's aide that had been missing for a month. Kort must have gotten the all the intel he needed before disposing of his informants.

The story was the two were having an affair and drove off the road after drinking a little too heavily. Witnesses placed them at a bar together a month ago and neither was ever seen after that. It was mildly scandalous considering his marriage and her age – but it almost normal in Washington terms. All the alphabets agreed to stick to that scenario. It was quickly ruled accidental. Gibbs wondered where Kort found the 'witnesses'.

Gibbs' phone rang.

"I will assume I'm forgiven now," said the familiar voice of Trent Kort.

Gibbs grimaced. It had taken a long time but he finally had his mate and quite honestly – Kort was the reason it had happened, which was the only reason Kort was still alive and well.

"Forgiven might be too strong a word," Gibbs answered.

Gibbs had taken Tony into his bed and his life. Gibbs had had to remind Ziva several times about Rule 12 to get her to begin leaving Tony alone but they were determined to not mess up the team so no one at NCIS was aware of their new relationship.

He was pleased that Tony turned out to be as playful and kinky as he could have ever hoped. As much as Gibbs loved Tony as he was on a daily basis: masculine, brave, normally a little hairy, he didn't deny that he enjoyed the occasional foray into smooth skin covered by silky, feminine clothing. Tony was always happy to oblige, along with any other number of scenarios they played at. He thought he might finally surprise Tony and wear his dress blues that night to celebrate. Tony had been begging to play 'Gunny and the new recruit' almost since the second day they woke up together.

"Your boy did good, Gibbs. He really is best at _undercover_ work," Kort added.

Gibbs felt his protective hackles rise at the image of Kort kissing Tony.

"You ever use any of my agents again like that, all bets are off. And come near Tony, I will end you."

"Spoken like a true Alpha Wolf." Gibbs smiled at hearing Kort acknowledge his authority. Tony was his and his alone.


End file.
